Victoire Means Victory
by ShelPenguin
Summary: This is a pointless oneshot I wrote while I was waiting for another insperation to come. Victoire Weasley is being born- and this is a story R&R thanks!


**Victoire Means Victory**

The Hogwarts ground was full of wizards and witches alike, coming to look at the wall, visit with loved ones, and listen the the normal speeches made by Kingsley and other people. It's the second of May, and so in memory of the Final Battle, as usual, people are gathering around on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Today the Potter and Granger joined the Weasleys in the back row of the seating as Kingsley did his annual speech. It wasn't anything they haven't heard before, so their minds wandered a bit.

From the outside in sat Bill and a very pregnant Fluer, Harry, Ginny, Andromeda with Teddy on her lap, Hermione, Ron, George and Percy, then Charlie, Molly and Arthur. The family chose to sit and listen today rather than walk around due to Fluer who could have a baby at any moment. Fluer was holding onto Bill's hand, cringing every once in a while but she didn't say anything. Suddenly, Fluer gripped her husband's hand more tightly and grabbed Harry's as well, making him jump.

Both Bill and Harry leaned forward to look at Fluer, everything going unnoticed by everyone else. At the moment, Fluer didn't seem to be in pain, but she was shocked and looked nervous.

"What is it?" Bill asked quietly but frantically.

"My water just broke," Fluer gasped, looking at the two men on either side of her.

Harry and Bill gaped at her, and then at each other before going into action. This action included Harry tell Andromeda that Fluer's water broke and we telling Molly. Andromeda was once a midwife and Molly birthed seven children so they both knew what to do. Hermione got up and found Madam Pomphry in the crowd and told her the situation. Then Fluer was being escorted to the castle by her husband, mother-in-law, Andromeda and Poppy.

Teddy looked up at his godfather as helplessly confused as the others felt. Arthur chuckled, knowing what was going on himself - having been helpless when his wife was in labor with Bill and then knowing what to do with his other children's births.

When Kingsley was finished with his speech he stepped away from the podium and approached the group.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Fluer went into labor," Arthur chuckled as his family stood up. Kingsley looked shocked.

"I she due today?"

"She was due a couple days ago," the soon to be grandfather answered. "They took her up to the Hospital Wing so we're going up there now."

"Well, spread my congratulations to your family," Kingsley said, patting Arthur on the back.

They group began their journey into the castle, Hermione staying back with Harry and Teddy. This way the Weasleys could have some privacy and Teddy could touch everything his two year old self wanted to. Eventually the three made it up to the hospital and saw everyone standing in the corridor.

"The Delecours are here," Charlie said, flicking his eyes to Mr. Delecour and Gabrielle.

Harry and Hermione silently greeted them and then silence fell again. Arthur and Mr. Delecour recalled stories of labor and their children. They also added that Fluer's labor was going a lot quicker than usual first time mother's so there should be a baby within the next couple of hours.

Just like they said, nearly three hours later Andromeda came out of the Hospital Wing with a large smile on her face. Everyone stood up from their seats on the ground and Gabrielle stopped playing with Teddy.

"They're fine," she said happily, earning a breath of relief from around the corridor. "It's a little girl, Poppy will come out when we can all come in and meet her."

Waiting for Madam Pomphry was only about five minutes. "You may all go in," she told the group, smiling brightly. "Andromeda, if anything needs to be done you do it and send someone down to get me."

Madam Pomphry left the family an started to make her way down to the ceremony. The Delacours led the rest inside the Hospital Wing, rushing to their daughter's side. Molly stepped back to let them have a moment and went to hug her husband.

The new family were sitting on the third bed in; Fluer nearly sitting on Bill's lap and was holding a little bundle of pink blankets. The baby was pink and had spiked blonde hair on the top of her head, evidently exhausted from her journey into the world.

The baby was soon being passed around. Each person held her for a few minutes until they were ushered to share and had to pass her on to the next awaiting uncle or aunt.

"So, still no name?" Charlie asked, smirking at his brother and sister-in-law.

Fluer sighed, and Bill shook his head. "I thought I would know when I saw her," Fluer explained, apparently upset that her daughter was nameless.

"We want something with significance but nothing is coming to mind." Bill added.

Ginny gave a final smile down at her new niece and passed her gently along to her boyfriend, leaning against him as he held the baby.

/Maybe she'll bring some light to this day in the future,/ Harry thought to himself. He internally grimaced at May 2nd - but maybe celebrating a birthday will be able to brighten the day. /May 2nd is the day of loss and victory, and now.../

"What's 'victory' in French?" Harry asked suddenly, looking up at the new parents.

"Victoire," Gabrielle answered easily, and Ginny gave her a look for her eagerness.

"Victoire," Fluer repeated quietly, mulling it over. She smiled at her husband and he smiled back, shrugging.

"I like it," Bill said aloud. Everyone looked at the baby again, Molly taking her out of Harry's arms and bouncing her granddaughter.

"I think Victoire is a beautiful name," she said, then began cooing with Mrs. Delacour.


End file.
